O Despertar da Alma
by Eienn
Summary: Quando o assassinato de sua irmã a deixa completamente imersa em obscuridade, o que Kaoru irá fazer, a não ser vingar-se daquele que tirou a pessoa mais querida de si? O que acontecerá quando ambos se encontrarem? (UA)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:   
**Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Direitos autorais são inteiramente destinados a Watsuki e os respectivos donos. Escrevo com o simples desejo de entreter.

**Notas:   
**Esse fiction se passa em um universo alternativo. Para ser mais especifica, irá se passar nos dias atuais.

* * *

**O Despertar da Alma **

Prólogo

* * *

_Once_ _I´d close my eyes_

_And I´d see the sky in your eyes_

_Now, I close my eyes_

_And I see..._

_The darkness inside, of me_

--------------

- Tóquio - final de inverno - 2003 -

Kaoru olhou para o corpo que segurava em seus braços. O quarto era obscuro, apenas uma fina faixa de luz passava para o quarto. A luz da lua banhava-o com sua pálida luminosidade. E lá, jaziam duas pessoas.

Kaoru apertou fortemente aquele corpo que segurava contra si, suas lágrimas pareciam lavar um pouco do sangue que se conservavam em uma de suas bochechas. Pareciam vagamente aliviar o intenso cheiro de sangue que teimava assombrar seu olfato. Ela inalava o desprezível odor, e seu coração batia mais forte. Motivada por algo muito além da capacidade humana. As batidas do seu coração cresciam, desvairadamente, seu corpo pedia por vingança, pedia pelo sofrimento daquele que havia ousado derramar o sangue de alguém tão querido para ela.

Mas no momento, sua mente só conseguia sentir o ódio que ela nunca imaginou na vida ser capaz de sentir. Pensamentos de agonia e sofrimento lhe causavam felicidade, imaginando como seria o gosto de estraçalhar, chacinar, aquele que havia cometido tal truculência.

"Eu vou me vingar..." Disse em um sussurro, que soava mortal, enquanto acariciava uma parte do cabelo daquela pessoa, que caia levemente sobre um de seus braços. Chegou mais perto de um dos ouvidos da pessoa que jazia junto a si.. "A dor vai ser tão insuportável... Que ele vai desejar estar no próprio inferno." Jurou, uma de suas mãos apertando o braço a muito tempo frio.

Seu ódio havia cegado-a, sua dor havia adormecido qualquer emoção, a não ser a de ódio, que se alastrava, como uma onda de calor, por todo o seu corpo. Sentiu-o tremer em animosidade, e olhou para a lua, que presenciava aquela cruciante cena, fazendo o seu voto perante ela. "Você vai almejar com todas as suas forças o inferno..." Proferiu, logo depois dando um um beijo na bochecha da pessoa em seus braços. "Eu juro minha irmã..."

"Ele vai desejar o inferno..."

A porta abriu-se de repente, revelando uma alta figura. "Kaoru-san....?"

Kaoru olhou nos olhos da pessoa que se encontrava parada na porta. "Aoshi..." Disse, seu tom de voz controlado. "Minha irmã...." Parou olhando para a pessoa em seus braços.

Aoshi olhou diretamente para os braços de Kaoru, focalizando ali a figura, ligeiramente banhada em sangue. "Kaoru-san...." Sussurrou. "Meu Deus... Quem...?" Parou ao ver o rosto raivoso de Kaoru levantar-se para fixar-se sobre o dele.

"Foi ele..." Disse amargamente. Enquanto colocava a figura ensangüentada delicadamente sobre uma cama. "Kenshin...Himura."

Aoshi olhou para a pessoa na cama e olhou de volta para Kaoru. "O Battousai....Matou Kyoko-san?" Perguntou incrédulo, suas palavras fluíam friamente sobre seus lábios que se contorciam. "Ele... a matou..." Murmurou, enquanto ajoelhava-se junto à cama.

Kaoru engoliu secamente. "Sim... Ele a matou... Mas o seu verdadeiro alvo era a minha pessoa..." Afirmou dolorosamente, suprimindo qualquer outra lágrima. Suas mãos se contorceram em raiva. "Não soube nos diferenciar..."

Aoshi olhou-a, seus gélidos olhos mostravam consternação, mesmo que encoberta por uma fina camada de impassibilidade. "E o que você pretende fazer em relação a isso Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru soltou um riso desesperado. "O que você acha que eu vou fazer Aoshi?" Perguntou-lhe.

Aoshi não respondeu prontamente, apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. "Imaginei... Mas nunca pensei que isso fosse surgir de você." Afirmou enquanto se erguia, andando vagarosamente em direção a Kaoru.

Kaou olhou-o tristemente. "Tudo o que o meu pai me ensinou... Está sendo trancado nesse meu coração..." Disse, pondo uma mão sobre o seu peito, seus dedos pareciam roçar sobre o fino tecido do quimono, como se procurasse as batidas deste. Mas parecia não o achar mais. "Mas... depois de tudo... Depois de tanto sofrimento..." Parou. "Eu decidi deixar tudo isso para trás... Todas as minhas crenças foram perdidas..." Engoliu seco. "É exatamente como se a minha alma estivesse perdida, em uma escuridão sem fim..."

Aoshi a olhou, um certo sentimento de pena dançava agora em seus olhos. Aquela não era a menina que ele havia conhecido anos a trás. E ele não sabia, se ela poderia algum dia voltar a ser. 'Nunca mais, o sorriso do teu rosto, vai iluminar as nossas vidas...' Ele pensou enquanto colocava uma mão sobre um dos ombros que tremiam de Kaoru. 'A sua luz se apagou...Para sempre.' A mão que estava sobre o ombro de Kaoru tremeu levemente ao pensamento. 'A escuridão, por fim, tomou conta da sua essência...'

Kaoru respirou profundamente. Olhou para o rosto de Aoshi e colocou uma mão sobre a dele. "Eu vou tirar tudo dele." Disse, movendo-se para a cama onde sua irmã estava. "Vou esperar alguns dias..." Parou, tocando o rosto de sua irmã, com ternos dedos. "E em apenas um dia, todos aqueles a quem ele ama estarão perdidos... Nada vai permanecer intacto."

Nada.

(Continua.)

--------------------

**Notas da autora:**

Bem, esse foi o prólogo da história. Eu não sabia se iria iniciar a história assim, mas é bom que todos saibam como tudo começou não é? Estou imaginando se essa história será obscura...Não sei ao certo. Mas acredito que ao desenrolar, ela irá se tornar. Por mais que eu tente fazer algo mais leve com essa história, o plot não vai deixar...Ao menos me deixem saber o que estão achando.

Quero que saibam que a irmã da Kaoru, a Kyoko, era gêmea, por isso, ela acabou sendo o alvo.

Desculpe-me em relação a erros gramaticais, eu não tive tempo para revê-los.

Espero que gostem!

Kaiora


	2. Prelúdio do desejo

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Inclusos assim seus personagens e história. Direitos autorais destinados a Nobuhiro Watsuki e afiliados.

**Notas: **Este fanfic se passa nos dias atuais, no ano de 2003. Sendo assim classificado como Universo Alternativo. (Notem que assim sendo, a história será contada de forma diferente da forma original.). Este provavelmente será um 'dark', tendo elementos inapropriados para menores. Caso não se sinta confortável com esse tipo de coisa, seria aconselhável não ler.

* * *

**O Despertar da Alma**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: prelúdio do desejo

------

_Quando o sol se for_

_A lucidez irá se extinguir_

_E nas trevas seu coração irá vagar_

_Até que um dia_

_Sua alma possa despertar_

_-------_

Tóquio - final de inverno - 2003

O quarto segurava um ar tenebroso. O inverno estava em seu final, mas talvez, devido as atuais circunstâncias, a atmosfera parecia muito mais úmida e pesada do que o usual. O sentimento de perda escurece a visão, e quando de forma violenta e inescrupulosa perde-se alguém que é querido em seu coração, tudo parece ter um sabor muito além do amargo, congelando qualquer sentimento. Apesar da morte ser algo natural na vida, um assassinato carrega uma energia muito além do que se pode compreender. Roubar a vida de alguém não é considerado natural. Estraçalhar sonhos, sem ao menos temer as conseqüências faz do assassino o que ele é. Ele não vive, apenas existe.

Kaoru sentiu uma de suas mãos tremer, e logo saiu da grande varanda pertencente ao seu quarto. Parou e olhou para o Céu, que segurava o tom azul claro, contemplou-o por alguns instantes e virou-se novamente.

Um único dia havia se passado desde a terrível perda da sua irmã. E que infortúnio. Muitas dúvidas passavam pela sua cabeça, e por mais que pensasse, sua dor era muito grande, e a impedia de racionalizar. Mas algo parecia estar sempre em sua cabeça, como se a atormentasse. _'Ela pediu para ficar no meu quarto aquela noite... Será que ela sabia de algo?' _Kaoru perguntou-se. Soltou um longo suspiro que estava guardando. Não queria pensar em nada disso, queria apenas sumir. Até quando aquele sentimento iria permanecer em seu coração? Enquanto visse o sereno rosto de sua irmã, sabia que nunca iria poder atuar como sua mente tanto desejava.

"Não..." Kaoru disse, sentando-se em sua cama. "Você foi arrancada de mim... O que eu poderia fazer?" Perguntou ao frio e úmido ar. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para suas duas mãos que repousavam sobre suas pernas. Uma lágrima desceu levemente, acariciando a macia seda que era sua pele. "Como pode alguém...." Parou de repente o lamento. Levantou a cabeça, e silenciou-se. Podia ouvir passos. _'Quem será...?'_

Um leve bater da porta ecoou levemente, seguido de uma baixa voz masculina. "Kaoru-san, posso entrar?"

Kaoru reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Aoshi, e levemente soltou a sua respiração. "Sim Aoshi, entre." Disse apenas, o eco triste audível em sua voz.

Aoshi abriu a porta calmamente. Entrou no quarto suavemente e fechou a porta. "Está tudo pronto." Comentou. "Gostaria de descer?" Perguntou a Kaoru, aproximando-se da cama onde ela estava sentada.

Kaoru seguiu os passos de Aoshi, até vê-lo a meros centímetros perto dela. Levantou sua cabeça para olha-lo. Balançou a cabeça concordando. "Sim..." Murmurou, abaixando a cabeça novamente.

Aoshi hesitou por um instante, mas logo colocou uma mão no rosto de Kaoru. "Não chore mais." Disse calmamente, enquanto sua mão deslizava para o seu queixo, fazendo com que ela erguesse a cabeça. "Não há de tardar o sofrimento daquele homem." Murmurou secamente.

Kaoru fechou os olhos. De alguma forma aquelas palavras pareciam lavar um pouco do sofrimento. Parecia purificá-la, apenas parecia. Mas, como se pode purificar algo, fazendo chover sangue? Sangue deve ser lavado com sangue? É essa a resposta para algo que trucida os mais belos sentimentos, transformando-os em meros sussurros que ecoam entre as sombras. Como pode ela transforma-se daquela forma?

"Uma borboleta não pode transforma-se em uma larva, não é?" Perguntou ao nada.

Aoshi tirou a sua mão do rosto de Kaoru. E olhou-a sem emoções. Parecia buscar uma resposta apropriada aquela pergunta que havia sido direcionada a qualquer uma que pudesse responde-la. Ou talvez, a alguém que não pudesse.

"Não." Ele disse.

Kaoru levantou a sua cabeça, um sorriso coberto por profunda tristeza aparecia em sua face. Parecia ter percebido algo, talvez descoberto."Eu imaginei que não... Estaria na ordem errada da vida..." Disse baixo, quase inaudível. "Como é que se podem perder os sinais que a vida nos dá...?" Seu rosto levantou-se, olhando para o pouco surpreso Aoshi. "Algum dia tudo se descobre... Mesmo que seja o que mais tememos..." Sussurrou olhando para o lado. Uma fria brisa passava por ela, como se estivesse dando-lhe uma reposta.

Aoshi ainda continha seu olhar sobre Kaoru. Esta continha uma expressão que variava de desespero e angustia. "O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou-lhe, agachando-se ao seu lado. Parecia-lhe que Kaoru havia achado muito mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Pensamentos negativos e visões distorcidas poderiam fazer com que seus pensamentos e conseqüentemente suas respostas seguissem a mesma linha. Afundando-a entre a tênue linha entra a realidade e o surreal.

Kaoru levantou-se, parecia obrigar o seu corpo a fazê-lo. Sua mente estava conturbada com tantos pensamentos, revelações e perdas. E tudo aquilo se refletia em seu muito cansado corpo. Evidencias permaneciam em seus tristes olhos. "Nada com que deva se preocupar..." Disse-lhe, enquanto arrastava-se até a sua grande porta. Parou a alguns centímetros, sua respiração presa. "Você nunca irá... Me deixar não é?" Sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

O quarto tornou-se mais silencioso a perda da respiração da outra pessoa. Alguns passos foram dados por Aoshi, e ele parou logo atrás de Kaoru, uma mão sobre um de seus ombros. "Nunca." Murmurou sem hesitação.

Kaoru deixou a respiração que prendia ser solta. Ela não iria suportar outra perda. "Eu não poderia suportar...." Disse em uma lamuria.

Aoshi retirou uma mão que estava sobre o ombro de Kaoru, e virou-a. Uma de suas mãos acariciaram delicadamente os negros cabelos debaixo de sua palma. Leveza e ternura pareciam se encontrar em um leve toque.

Kaoru olhou-o um pouco apreensiva, e abaixou os olhos.

Aoshi lentamente retirou a sua mão da seda negra, e repousou a mão em um de seus lados. "Vamos Kaoru-san." Afirmou, enquanto uma firme mão abria cautelosamente a maçaneta. "Não tardemos mais." Disse-lhe tranqüilamente, enquanto a fazia retirar-se do quarto.

-----------------------------

Kaoru colocou uma mão gélida sobre o rosto de sua irmã. Parecia que dormia serenamente. Contradizendo o modo em que sua morte foi dada, dava-lhe a impressão que a morte não havia realmente a tocado. Abaixou a sua cabeça até chegar ao mesmo nível que o rosto de sua irmã, que contrastava pela fria pele sobre o quente rosto de Kaoru. Seu corpo tornou-se rígido ao contato. "Você sabia... Não sabia?" Sussurrou, para que apenas ela e sua finada irmã pudessem ouvir. "Por que?" Perguntou-lhe sofregamente, uma mão sendo posta delicadamente sobre o rosto de Kyoko. "Porque teve que ser você?" Prosseguiu em sua agonia, entre controlados soluços, uma lágrima descendo pela a sua bochecha.

Aoshi do lugar sombreado que estava percebeu Kaoru soluçando silenciosamente, controlando-se. Licenciou-se do convidado que conversava com ele tranqüilamente e foi até o encontro de Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san?" Ele a chamou, ao seu lado.

Kaoru parou por um instante, e respirou densamente, controlando-se ao máximo.

"Como a cerimônia já a muito foi encerrada, acredito que devemos prosseguir para o Cemitério." Aoshi disse-lhe cautelosamente, tentando amenizar a dor da situação.

Kaoru engoliu com grande dificuldade, o peso das palavras queimavam em seu coração. Aquilo era o adeus peremptório, não havia volta. "Sim... Devemos.." Palavras sufocadas saíram da boca de Kaoru, não parecia conseguir expressar nada mais que meros sussurros.

Aoshi concordou em silêncio, seu olhar repousando sobre a finada Kyoko. Permaneceu com seu olhar fixo em seu sereno rosto, logo o tornando para Kaoru_. 'Tão parecidas... E tão diferentes.'_ Pensou, enquanto virava-se para sair do lado de Kaoru, querendo proporciona-lhe mais alguns minutos com sua irmã.

Kaoru vagarosamente retirou a mão que se encontrava sobre o rosto de sua irmã, e um gentil sorriso pairou em seus lábios. "Aonde quer que você esteja... Espero que esteja feliz." Sussurrou. "Será sempre querida..." Murmurou afetuosamente, levantando-se. Seu olhar continuou fixo sobre o rosto de Kyoko.

Afastou-se do caixão, seus dedos deslizavam sobre a escura madeira, como se ainda tivesse esperança, por mais que remota, de que a pessoa que jazia ali pudesse levantar-se, saindo assim do mundo tão distante que agora se encontrava.

Logo que Kaoru afastou-se, quatro homens trajando ternos de cor preta, aproximaram-se, levando o caixão. Os olhos de Kaoru seguravam um certo desespero ao vê-la saindo, e esticou uma de suas mãos, tentando fazer com que aqueles homens parassem; porém, uma gentil mão repousou em seu ombro fortemente, parando-a. Kaoru com um ar conformado deixou sua mão deslizar de volta ao seu lado, e soltou um suspiro cansado.

A mão que estava sobre um de seus ombros foi retirada lentamente. "Não se deve olhar para trás Kaoru-san... O que está feito, permanecerá assim. Por mais que queiramos mudar... Seria apenas perda de tempo. O que podemos mudar, é o que esta na frente. Apenas neste ponto temos escolhas." Disse-lhe solenemente.

Kaoru virou-se para Aoshi e balançou a cabeça levemente, entendendo as palavras. "Vamos então... O carro já está lá fora."

Aoshi balançou a cabeça concordando. "Sim."

------------------------------

O caminho até o Cemitério Central não era longe. Porém, as circunstâncias podem mudar isso facilmente. Perder algo, ou alguém, muitas vezes tem grande significado. Uma pessoa perde um brinco, e geralmente não tem grande apego ao objeto. Mas, ao se perder alguém, parece-lhe que a alma é despedaçada, e é claro que algo se arranca, sem ao menos pedir permissão. A morte para aquele que morre não passa de um mero momento, enquanto para aqueles que perdem, é a certeza de saudades, a certeza de que algo está a carecer, para toda uma vida.

Kaoru colocou as duas mãos sobre o seu peito, seu coração batia fortemente. A cada metro que o carro andava, percebia que as palavras que haviam sido proferidas por Aoshi, não poderiam conter maior verdade. Prender-se ao passado só irá trazer a dor de não poder mudar algo, sendo esta uma lembrança ruim, e que por mais que se deseje não poderá mudar os fatos, fazendo isso, apenas irá prolongar o sofrimento.

O carro parou de repente. Kaoru olhou através da escura janela de vidro, e fechou os olhos. Apertou-os ao máximo que pôde, lembrando-se de alguns momentos em que havia passado com a sua irmã.

Aoshi saiu do carro e contornou-o, abrindo a porta para que Kaoru pudesse sair. "Por favor." Aoshi murmurou, estendendo uma de suas mãos em frente a Kaoru.

Kaoru inalou profundamente, e segurou a mão que Aoshi havia lhe estendido. "Obrigada..." Sussurrou, enquanto retirava-se do funesto carro.

Os olhos de Kaoru caíram sobre o grande portão, que dava a entrada principal para o Cemitério. Através de grades, contando com as do próprio portão, podia-se ver as várias lápides, e a imensidão do cemitério.

Kaoru sentiu o seu corpo tremer involuntariamente. Apesar de estar em luz do dia e o lugar ter aspecto calmo, ainda sim segurava um ar extremamente assustador. E por mais que se tentasse racionalizar, o pensamento de entrar em um lugar sagrado com sentimentos tingidos de obscuridade não era a melhor opção, ou a melhor maneira de reverenciar o ambiente.

_'Seria um pecado então?'_ Kaoru pensou, tomando um passo em direção ao longo portão, onde Aoshi já a esperava.

Rapidamente, Aoshi colocou uma de suas mãos nas costas de Kaoru, ligeiramente fazendo com que ela prosseguisse. "Não há o que temer..." Ele lhe assegurou.

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça, e olhou para um de seus lados, ouvindo o cumprimento que vinha de um dos porteiros, oferecendo-lhes palavras de boas vindas e de condolências pela dolente perda.

O primeiro passo dentro dos sagrados chãos do Cemitério parecia queimar-lhe o corpo. O sentimento de estar ali pela segunda vez não lhe agradava, mas era indiscutivelmente diferente do que ela havia sentido no enterro de sua amada mãe. Naquela época, sua inocência era grande, e a amargura da vida não havia lhe presenteado com os fardos que ela agora continha em seu íntimo. Para os Céus, ela estava violando o santuário onde os mortos haviam finalmente encontrado a sua paz. Ou pelo menos alguns deles.

_'Não há o que temer...'_ Ela pensou sem afeto. _'Afinal... Não há como evitar.'_

Kaoru permaneceu alienada durante a cerimônia, reservada apenas a alguns amigos extremamente íntimos. Não havia necessidade de grandes aparições, a preferência do anonimato iria facilitar a execução dos seus mais reservados objetivos.

Ao fim das belas palavras do Padre, que para ela não serviam de nenhum consolo, restaram-se apenas as formosas flores, que eram postas em homenagem a finada. Enquanto o sentimento de perda parecia se acomodar e acalmar-se em seu peito, aceitando o fato que agora lhe parecia ser inegável e irreversível, o seu coração almejava apenas a limpeza de sua alma, da mesma forma que uma lágrima cai, purificando aquele que a derrama, ela iria obedecer ao seu incessante desejo, mas lhe daria da mesma forma, despedaçando sonhos, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

----------------------------

Kaoru virou-se em sua cama, almas pareciam infiltra-se em seus sonhos sem nenhum consentimento. Gritavam em tormento, encobertas pelo crepúsculo. Levantou-se repentinamente, sua respiração ofegante. Em sua sanidade, podia ter quase certeza que uma daquelas almas pertencia a sua finada irmã. Poderia ela estar sofrendo em uma dimensão desconhecida?

"Kyoko..." Kaoru sussurrou abalada, enquanto levantava-se de sua grande cama.

Seguiu em rápidos passos até a janela em que iria dar a sua sacada. Abriu a cortina em grande angústia, e as janelas voavam em suas mãos. Rapidamente deu um passo em direção a varanda. O céu ainda segurava o seu tom azul escuro, e a estação que já estava em seu fim, continha um frio vento.

"Quais são os seus segredos?" Kaoru perguntou em um baixo tom, ao nada. "Existe algo maior que isso? Seus planos..." Kaoru parou, não sabia ao certo se aquilo era conveniente. Será que alguém iria escutar-lhe, e iria conseqüentemente lhe dar as respostas de que tanto precisava? "Não seria egoísmo ter a vida das pessoas controladas de acordo com a sua vontade?" Kaoru perguntou irritada, uma sombra de sofrimento pousando sobre sua pessoa.

Os olhos de Kaoru vagaram pelo o Céu, como se esperando pela a resposta de suas ofensivas perguntas. Mas nem ao menos os receptores haviam lhe dado o trabalho de uma resposta. Mas muito ela havia perdido naquele momento, não teve a vontade de rever suas palavras, nem ao menos teve a vontade de olhar o que a vida havia lhe oferecido, mesmo através do sofrimento.

"O que fazer se não acha-las?" Kaoru perguntou debochada. "Não há porque achar respostas em um nada. Do que adianta... Não sei porque eu o fiz." Kaoru murmurou indignada consigo mesma.

Sabia que oscilava em suas escolhas e crenças no momento. "Como pude um dia acreditar... Que havia muito mais na vida do que nós podemos imaginar... Como pude ser tão ingênua." Disse, entre dentes serrados. "O que a vida me deu então? A não ser desgosto e perdas..." Disse, enquanto virava-se e começava a andar suavemente em direção ao seu quarto.

"Mas tudo há de se acertar... E a vida a partir de pouco tempo não mais será bondosa com ele..." Jurou em sua afirmação, seu corpo novamente deitando-se em sua cama, e sua mente mais uma vez desaparecendo em dimensões desconhecidas.

Parecia-lhe que havia perdido muita coisa. Mas poderia um dia receber muito mais?

--------------------

(Continua.)

**Notas da Autora:**

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que foi um capítulo pequeno, e que parece irrelevante para o andamento do Fiction, mas não é. Se tiverem duvidas em relação a qualquer coisa, ficarei feliz em poder ajudar.

Gostaria de adicionar, que quando eu coloquei a palavra 'quimono', durante uma passagem do capitulo, ela estava usando-o como uma comemoração. Será explicado em capítulos posteriores.

Obrigada por lerem, e se possível eu gostaria de ouvir alguns comentários.

**Para os reviewers:**

**CleoKat : **Bom, como você é a minha editora, tem uma grande, vastíssima se assim eu posso dizer, idéia do que estará acontecendo neste fanfic. Eu não poderia estar mais grata pela a sua ajuda! Tenho que confessar que muitas vezes eu preciso de um estimulo para não deixar que eu seja consumida pela a minha 'preguiça' ocasional. É muito bom o fato de que eu posso compartilhar as minhas idéias com você, para que assim eu possa ter um equilíbrio. E também fico feliz por ter tantas idéias! Espero que esteja gostando, e que esse capitulo seja o que você espera. (ps: Quero ver um fiction seu okay?)

**Lady Higurashi:** Bom, o que posso dizer? Muito obrigada pelo o seu comentário! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do prólogo, e espero que este capítulo a deixe feliz! Espero que continue acompanhando o fic!


	3. Metade da máscara

**Disclaimer:**

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence

**Notas:**

Demorou, mas cá está o capitulo 2. Não sei se vai agradar a todos, mas, espero que sim.

Legendas:

_Itálicos _- Pensamentos ou lembranças

_>- _Lembranças inseridas no mesmo quadro

Aviso: Revelações?

* * *

**O Despertar da Alma**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** metade da máscara 

_Quem sabe a verdade?  
Quem conhece o outro lado,  
destas duas idênticas faces?_

_-_

Tóquio - final de inverno - 2003

O quarto parecia mais escuro que o de costume. Há algum tempo atrás, aquele quarto, em seu todo, era extremamente diferente. O peso que este de hoje contém, é pesaroso. O peso do sofrimento, desespero, ódio e vingança nunca antes haviam ameaçado tão fortemente aquele quarto, casa, e ainda que, muito sofrida, aquela família. Entretanto, nem tudo pode sair da maneira que se é planejado ou desejado.

A noite parecia mais longa para todos daquela casa. Conturbada pela a atmosfera presente, Kaoru revirou-se em sua cama, um sono profundo e perturbador pairava sobre a sua forma adormecida.

* * *

Kaoru abriu os olhos. Podia afirmar com toda a certeza que estava sentada em uma grande poltrona. E era estranhamente familiar. 

Deslizou sua mão sobre o macio tecido, seus olhos rondavam a grande sala. Sabia onde estava, mas, a mudança havia sido muito grande daquele lugar, tinha consciência de que era impraticável estar de volta. Mas por mais intrigante que toda a situação fosse, sabia que não poderia estar errada.

Havia voltado a sua casa.

Transformada. Mas, ainda sim, foi a casa em que muitas lembranças ainda residiam-se. Por mais que distante em seu inconsciente, ainda conseguia lembrar de como tudo aconteceu ali. De todos os momentos de felicidade que passara com sua família.

Aquela casa era a mesma da época em que as ações dadas ali eram dignas de lembranças. Mas, como muito das coisas no mundo se acabam, sendo elas dignas e boas, aquela felicidade, também chegou ao fim. De todos os momentos até as notáveis mudanças. Seguida de discórdias, decepções e de uma prematura morte.

E o sentimento que aquele ambiente emanava não era o inicial de alacridade, mas sim o do término.

Parecia o dia da final briga, seguido por um terrível assassinato.

>

Como se pudesse ser transportada com tamanha facilidade, Kaoru, novamente encontrava-se em um outro cenário, mas, na mesma casa.

Podia escutar vozes vindo de não muito longe. Vozes que pareciam celebrar algo. Risos ecoavam através das paredes.

Por alguns segundos assustou-se, no entanto, imaginando que tudo aquilo não passava de uma alucinação, decidiu seguir o seu caminho, e assim, também seguir as risadas.

Em passos rápidos, viu que as falações e risadas a conduziram para um grande salão. Sabia ao passar por uma grande coluna, que ali era o lugar que se reuniam amigos e família para comemorar datas festivas. E rapidamente, lembrou-se daquele momento, há alguns anos atrás. Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Sabia o que encontraria.

Kaoru, por alguns segundos permaneceu parada, imóvel. Abaixou o rosto, e da posição em que estava olhou para os lados. Os móveis estavam decorados com enfeites natalinos. Antigamente era a sua época favorita. Alegrava-se a ver todos reunidos e felizes.

Mas, aquilo tudo havia acabado. Estava extinto em seu coração.E isso, internamente era o que mais a incomodava. Machucada por toda uma vida, entre sombras.

Kaoru sacudiu a cabeça fracamente, desejando que os pensamentos fossem embora. Respirou profundamente, procurando por suporte. Não sabia ao certo o porque de estar ali, revendo esta cena. Talvez quisesse dizer algo. Mas, talvez, quisesse apenas atormenta-la.

Talvez, quisesse apenas lembra-la.

Decidida a enfrentar os fantasmas do seu passado, a passos firmes, entrou no salão. Logo que entrou, pôde ver o seu Pai, bebendo uma taça de vinho, enquanto conversava alegremente com um dos seus amigos.

Por alguns segundos fitou seu Pai, e sentiu pena dele, junto a um remorso estranho, que se apoderava de sua mente. Ele havia mudado depois daquilo tudo. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Nunca mais havia sorrido.

E podia-se lembrar claramente como ele a cativava, com sua magnífica bondade e luz. Como antes, ele conseguia fazer com que qualquer ferimento, parecesse apenas um arranhão, cicatrizando-o com suas dóceis palavras.

Porém, para ele, e para ela, havia muita decepção e sofrimento, que simplesmente o tempo não poderia apagar.

Com um insuportável peso em seu coração, Kaoru continuou a andar, decidida a deixar aquela ilusão do que já foi o seu Pai, para trás. Em passos cuidadosos, movia-se por meio das pessoas, receosa de que pudessem vê-la.

Mas, não a viam. E isso a fazia sentir uma sensação estranha. Como se ela houvesse sido esquecida, ou nunca existido.

Enquanto andava, olhava para os lados, procurando por faces mais familiares. Ao olhar novamente para o lado esquerdo, avistou a sua irmã, alegre e feliz, junto ao seu marido. Contudo, no fundo, sabia ser tudo uma felicidade fingida.

A partir do encontro com sua irmã, sabia que não estava longe de si mesma. Deu mais alguns passos, e virou o rosto para a direita, e lá estava, conversando com a sua Mãe.

Uma onda de sentimentos a tomou, e parecia que a qualquer momento iria se desfazer sobre o chão. Aquela visão havia sido esquecida há tanto tempo.

Porém, naquele momento, sorriam. Pareciam confidentes. Conversavam com genuíno entusiasmo. Gostavam da vida.

Era dolente ver aquela cena, pois, sabia que logo algo iria acontecer. Algo que nunca mais os seus olhos e sua mente poderiam apagar. Esquecer. E, assim como uma espectadora ansiosa, olhou para o lado em que sua irmã estava. E ao ouvir o tocar do grande relógio, badalar exatamente onze horas, assustou-se.

Seus olhos inquietos seguiam a sua irmã, que se juntava a elas, e a puxava para um lugar reservado.

Kaoru deu alguns passos para trás, onde ela e sua irmã conversavam nervosamente. Podia escutar, e lembrava-se com tristeza.

>

_"Kaoru, ele está aqui!" Disse-lhe Kyoko, enquanto nervosamente colocava a mão no rosto._

_Kaoru olhou para a sua irmã desentendida. Ela não costumava agir daquela forma. Deixando a dúvida de lado, Kaoru olhou ao redor do salão. "Quem é este agora Kyoko?" Kaoru perguntou, ansiosa._

_Kyoko balançou a cabeça, mais uma vez agindo de uma forma incomum. "Não entende Kaoru! Eu o amo... Você tem que me ajudar a sair daqui..." Kyoko a suplicou, enquanto abraçava Kaoru com tremulas mãos. _

_Kaoru abraçou-a de volta, atordoada com as palavras de sua irmã. 'Sem dúvidas alguma, há algo errado.' Pensou, enquanto sentia sua irmã afrouxar o abraço. "Meu Deus... Você não toma jeito! Não pode fazer isso Kyoko, durante tanto tempo... Porque é assim?" _

_Kyoko afastou-se de Kaoru, e puxou-lhe pela mão, enquanto atravessava o longo salão. "Venha!" Disse, enquanto a puxava com mais pressa._

_Por mais esforço que Kaoru fizesse para parar a sua irmã, não conseguia. Imaginava para onde estava sendo levada, e o porque da irmã que antes era indiferente a qualquer coisa, estar agindo de forma tão inquieta e estar proferindo palavras que nunca antes ela poderia ter falado._

_"Kyoko!" Gritou Kaoru, puxando sua mão para si novamente. _

_Kyoko virou-se para Kaoru, seus olhos com algumas lágrimas. "Agora que estamos em um lugar mais reservado... Você entende Kaoru, eu não suporto o meu marido!" Disse-lhe com raiva. _

_Kaoru olhou-a sem surpresa. "Eu sei que não Kyoko." Disse-lhe apenas. "Mas isso não lhe dar o direito de trai-lo de uma forma tão descarada como tem feito por algum tempo. Há mais de dois anos para ser exata." _

_Kyoko olhou-a mais séria. "Sabe muito bem que gosto de aproveitar a vida, e que não gosto de me prender a ninguém." Disse-lhe, enquanto abria uma gaveta de uma arca e puxava de lá um cigarro. _

_"Sempre o traí porque eu estava cansada dele. Cansada desta vida monótona. Sempre as mesmas coisas e pessoas." Kyoko respondeu-lhe, enquanto tragava o cigarro impacientemente. _

_Kaoru continuou a olha-la, seu ar era triste e decepcionado._

_Sem se importar com a expressão de sua irmã, Kyoko sorriu. "Desta vez é diferente." Disse em tom meloso, enquanto soltava a fumaça do cigarro. "Ele é milionário... Pode me dar tudo o que eu quero." Disse, sua voz vibrando em felicidade._

_Kaoru olhou-a revoltada. "Eu sei que o seu marido não tem uma situação financeira como a do nosso Pai, mas você sabe que nunca lhe faltou nada!" Disse, gesticulando com suas mãos. "Sempre teve seus carros, jóias, roupas... Tudo o que desejava ele fazia!" Argumentou. _

_Kyoko sorriu e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. "Mas eu quero muito mais. E ele, pode me dar tudo." Disse simplesmente, tragando novamente o seu cigarro, que estava sendo segurado por um suporte. _

_Kaoru exalou com irritação."Acho que não adianta conversar com você..." Kaoru disse em tom de derrota. "O que pretende dizer ou fazer?" Kaoru perguntou-lhe. _

_Kyoko deu um grande sorriso. "Vou simplesmente dizer que daqui a algum tempo irei viajar." Disse com egoísmo. "Logo após o ano novo." _

_Kaoru olhou-a confusa. "Mas, será apenas diversão? Você pretende voltar?" _

_Kyoko riu. "Claro." Disse, guardando o suporte do seu cigarro. "Mas, depois que eu voltar a essa vida chata, eu vou simplesmente me divorciar." Disse decididamente e com aversão. _

_Kaoru olhou-a incrédula. "Mas..." _

_"Sem 'mas' Kaoru!" Interferiu. "Estou decidida a isso há muito tempo." _

_Kaoru olhou-a mais confusa. "Eu pensei que tivesse dito que o amava este seu novo amante... Do modo que estava parecia que ele estava lhe esperando!" Kaoru disse irritada. _

_Kyoko a olhou descrente. "Amar?" Soltou uma curta gargalhada. "Claro que não!" Respondeu em repulsa. "Bem, eu precisava chamar a sua atenção de alguma forma. E aquela me pareceu mais conveniente." Lhe revelou, suspirando. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre um dos ombros de Kaoru. "Sabe que eu confio apenas em você." _

_Kaoru olhou-a sem muito contentamento. "Eu sei." Afirmou. "Mas... E ele, é casado?" Perguntou seriamente. _

_Kyoko respirou intensamente. "Sim." Admitiu. "Mas isso não importa, porque ele também não é feliz com a mulher dele." Disse sem afeição, trazendo Kaoru junto a si, para que pudessem se sentar nas poltronas. _

_Alguns segundos se passaram sem que uma única palavra fosse proferida. Ao ver que a irmã permanecia muda, Kyoko continuou. "Ela já descobriu vários dos casos dele... Mas, mesmo assim continua com ele. É uma idiota." Disse debochada. _

_Kaoru olhou para a sua irmã desacreditada. Como elas poderiam ser tão iguais, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes? _

_Kyoko cruzou uma das pernas. "Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que ela também sabe deste nosso caso." _

_Kaoru fitou Kyoko por uns instantes. Sabia que tudo aquilo estava errado, e que um dia poderia pagar por estar sendo cúmplice de tal plano. Mas, o coração, no final, falava alto, sabia que nunca deixaria a irmã sozinha, por mais errada que estivesse. _

_"Qual o nome dele Kyoko?" Kaoru perguntou, enquanto levantava-se da cadeira. _

_Kyoko olhou-a por alguns instantes, e levantou-se rapidamente, um pouco nervosa. "Bem, isso não é importante, mas –" Parou, ao ouvir berros vindos do salão em que a festa estava se dando. _

_Kaoru olhou-a assustada e agarrou a mão da irmã que estava ao seu lado, enquanto a puxava para o motim. "Vamos!" _

_>_

De onde estava, Kaoru a viu junto de sua irmã, rapidamente fazendo o seu caminho até o salão.

Muitas pessoas estavam afastadas, como se estivesses deixando espaço para algo. As faces dos convidados mostravam surpresa, ansiedade, nervosismo e horror.

Ao saber exatamente o que iria e estava a acontecer, Kaoru fechou os olhos, não sabia se poderia assistir aquela cena novamente. Mas, mesmo sem o desejo de ver, pôde escutar os abafados gritos que ela e sua irmã estavam dando. Sem muito controle sobre as suas emoções e movimentos, Kaoru abriu os olhos ao terrível som, e pôde ver, mais uma vez, o seu corpo junto ao caído de sua Mãe.

Com uma respiração presa, Kaoru deu alguns passos até a cena, passando pelas pessoas, como um espectro. Abaixou-se, do outro lado, onde a sua irmã, e a sua própria pessoa estavam lamuriando, para largar-se sobre o corpo já morto de sua Mãe.

Como se sentisse tudo novamente, passou com mãos trêmulas, sobre o gelado rosto de sua Mãe, e a abraçou. Não muito longe, conseguia ouvir o seu Pai chorando, e sabia que ele segurava o cálice, de onde sua querida Mãe havia bebido o letal liquido.

Com as emoções beirando o limite da razão, decidiu permanecer como estava, por muito tempo, até que o salão ficasse mais uma vez vazio. Quando percebeu que os gritos e falações haviam se extinguido para outra parte da mansão, em que ela não mais podia ouvir e ver, finalmente teve coragem de abrir os olhos, e viu-se no meio do enorme salão, já escuro.

Não sabia ao certo se desejava se mover. Simplesmente queria que toda aquela loucura terminasse, para que ela pudesse dar continuidade a sua sina.

E lá permaneceu, por horas. Mas parecia-lhe eternidades.

Depois de tanto desgaste, não mais desejava se mover. Talvez devesse ficar ali onde estava. Ao menos era calmo, ao menos poderia descansar. Decidida, fechou os olhos.

No entanto, logo, pode ouvir um choro.

Rapidamente levantou a cabeça, para ver de que parte vinha àquela insuportável lamuria. Em seus ouvidos, lhe parecia medonho, como se lembrasse de todas as histórias que sua Mãe costumava lhe contar, para que ficasse assustada e fosse sem delongas se recolher.

Um arrepio seguiu rapidamente pelo o seu corpo quando sentiu o som aproximar-se. Na escuridão que se encontrava, não conseguia enxergar com clareza, a não ser por alguns vultos, gerados pela a luz da lua que teimava em passar por algumas arestas das gigantes cortinas.

Lentamente e com cautela, sentou-se. Apertou os braços as suas pernas, que se balançavam involuntariamente. Podia sentir que algo além dela estava no salão. Apesar de tudo aquilo ser outra dimensão, não sabia ao certo até que ponto tudo aquilo poderia ser real. Antes, parecia apenas uma lembrança, uma lembrança muito ruim. Mas no momento que se passava, tudo era desconhecido. Incerto.

Com muita cautela, Kaoru levantou-se, imaginando a toda hora se suas pernas iriam pecar a ela. _'O choro parou... Talvez tenha ido embora.'_ Pensou, acalmando-se.

Todavia, a presença ainda continuava rodeando o salão. Kaoru não sabia reconhecer tal presença. Era uma mistura tão forte de sentimentos que a deixava confusa. Sendo bom ou ruim, não fazia muita idéia.

Por ainda sentir a presença perturbadora, Kaoru mais uma vez tornou-se rígida, como se esperasse algum ataque. Mas, estranhamente, por mais que o esperasse, nunca acontecia_. 'Eu preciso de luz... Não consigo enxergar nada direito.'_ Pensou, enquanto arriscava-se dando um passo a sua frente.

_'Talvez eu esteja apenas –'_ Kaoru parou a sua linha de pensamento, ao ouvir palavras sendo balbuciadas de um dos cantos. Parecia que tinha algo longe de sua pessoa, para o lado esquerdo.

Como seu tivessem assoprado com leveza em sua nuca, seu corpo arrepiou-se, e sentiu suas pernas mais uma vez tremer ao ouvir as palavras vindo de sua esquerda, em um tom baixo e angustiante.

Kaoru apertou os olhos ao máximo que pode, tentando enxergar além da escuridão. A luz que a lua proporcionava era muito escassa.

Sem muita opção, virou lentamente a sua cabeça para o lado esquerdo, de onde vinham os sons. Seus olhos estavam meio abertos, receosa do que poderia vir a ver com muita dificuldade.

Ao olhar diretamente para o lugar onde estava o crescente choro, chocou-se, e como se ela fosse um imã, sugou as energias que aquele espírito irreconhecível emanava.

Caiu no chão, sentindo-se pesada. Seu coração batia acelerado, e sua cabeça doía. Havia gritos ecoando por todo o seu ser. Ouvia prantos em línguas que lhe parecia irreconhecíveis; sentia sensações desconhecidas e intensas. Sempre que abria os olhos, via apenas escuridão; e o peso do seu corpo, parecia ficar extremamente mais pesado a cada respiração.

* * *

Kaoru levantou-se de sua cama gritando e agitando-se, dando longas inalações, a procura de ar. A cama de casal estava revirada e molhada de suor. 

"O que foi isso?" Kaoru perguntou-se, enquanto abraçava-se, querendo ter certeza de que estava totalmente intacta.

Ainda em choque, levantou-se da cama, e em tropeços até o banheiro.

Trancou a porta receosa e abriu a torneira de água fria, que caia fortemente. Comas duas mãos juntas e tremulas, Kaoru pegou uma grande quantidade de água e jogou sobre o seu rosto. Repetiu a ação por diversas vezes, até acalmar-se. Ao sentir-se mais concentrada, deu inicio as suas ações diárias.

Todavia, mesmo que um pouco mais recuperada do choque, não podia parar de pensar, o porque daquele terrível pesadelo.

Parecia que algo sempre a perseguia. Gostaria que tudo isso parasse, mas não sabia ao certo como fazê-lo.

Com um longo suspiro, que deixava escapar sua exaustão, Kaoru colocou a sua escova de dente em cima da pia após a lavar, e olhou para o grande espelho em sua frente. "Não entendo o porque disto... Mas, existia uma familiaridade... Sim, existia..." Disse ligeiramente, enquanto lembrava-se das bizarras sensações que havia sentido.

Kaoru suspirou mais uma vez cansada, e enxugou as mãos em sua toalha. Imaginando que encontraria Aoshi em seu quarto, vestiu-se mais adequadamente e saiu de seu banheiro.

Quando fechou a porta, pode notar Aoshi de pé, ao lado de sua cama.

"Aoshi." O cumprimentou, olhando-o.

Aoshi balançou a cabeça. "Bom dia Kaoru-san." Saudou-a. "Desculpe-me por invadir o seu quarto tão deliberadamente, mas, se não me engano, pude ouvi-la ao acordar."

Kaoru não falou nada, apenas concordou silenciosamente, enquanto movia-se em direção a uma redonda mesa.

Aoshi retirou uma cadeira que estava junto a mesa de vidro, e gesticulou para que Kaoru sentasse. "Gostaria de falar-me sobre o que a deixou sobressaltada esta manhã, ou gostaria de ouvir sobre o projeto?" Perguntou, enquanto acompanhava Kaoru com os olhos.

Kaoru suspirou e o olhou decidida. "O que aconteceu esta manhã pode ser discutido depois." Disse, enquanto sentava-se. "Diga-me sobre o projeto." Disse, o tópico trazendo-lhe um sorriso para seus lábios. "E sente-se, odeio quando você é formal demais." Adicionou, um genuíno sorriso formando-se.

Aoshi permaneceu sem expressões, e fez como foi mandado.

"A agenda de cada um foi levantada para que tudo possa sair perfeito. Por isso, devo lhe informar que não há como se coincidir todos em um só dia." Disse, enquanto lhe passava alguns papéis. "Acredito que eles devam estar esperando algum ataque. Talvez, não exatamente de nós, mas de qualquer um."

Os olhos de Kaoru passavam pelo papel cuidadosamente, lendo cada parágrafo. "Não há problema." Disse, seus olhos ainda retidos pelas palavras. "Se este é o único que teremos como projeto hoje, não há porque esperar." Afirmou secamente, entregando o papel a Aoshi.

"Muito bem." Aoshi afirmou enquanto levantava-se. "Tudo já está pronto para ser feito. Preciso apenas que dê as ordens necessárias."

Kaoru sorriu com malícia. "Já tem as ordens." Disse apenas. "Mas não poderei perder o espetáculo."

Aoshi olhou-a por um tempo e concordou. "Como desejar Kaoru-san."

* * *

Sem noticias a algum tempo. Aquilo parecia algo muito preocupante. Ao menos naquela situação. 

A mão que segurava um jornal deixou-o repousar sobre os encostos da poltrona.

Uma mão passou sobre o cabelo longo e macio ansiosamente. "Já se passaram dois dias desde o ocorrido..." Disse em silencio. "Sem suspeitos de" Parou, ao ouvir uma porta abrir-se, e olhou enquanto esta era aberta, com grande cautela.

"Kenshin?" Uma baixa voz chamou, enquanto entrava calmamente em um amplo escritório. "Querido?"

Ao reconhecer a pessoa, Kenshin relaxou. "Tomoe..."

Tomoe sorriu fracamente, e o olhou intrigada. "Kenshin querido, porque está tão exaltado ultimamente?" Perguntou gentilmente, enquanto sentava-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona, onde se encontrava Kenshin.

"Exaltado?" Kenshin perguntou-a em desentendimento. "Não vejo porque eu estaria exaltado como você está a clamar." Disse confiante, jogando-lhe um sorriso maldoso.

Tomoe olhou-o em suspeita. "Claro." Respondeu-lhe simplesmente. "Mas," Parou por alguns instantes. "Ainda sim acho que está muito exaltado ultimamente querido." Disse com mais insistência. "Eu realmente acho que deveria descansar... Isso pode ser cansaço." Afirmou docemente, enquanto o seu olhar repousava sobre o jornal ao lado de Kenshin.

Um sorriso maroto tomou o seu rosto. "Deixe-me ver este jornal que está ao seu lado, sim?" Pediu, enquanto apontava para o lado esquerdo do Kenshin.

Kenshin olhou o jornal, e então olhou para Tomoe. "Não sei se vai gostar de ver... Não é matéria agradável." Disse, enquanto esperava por alguma resposta de Tomoe.

"Claro que eu gostaria de ver." Afirmou Tomoe em um tom beirando o indignado. "Ande, me dê o jornal." Pediu asperamente, fazendo menção para que ele lhe entregasse o item.

"Como quiser." Lhe respondeu com a mesma forma áspera, pegando o jornal ao seu lado e entregando-lhe. "Quem sabe você não irá gostar da noticia..." Disse, olhando-a.

Tomoe olhou-o com certo desprezo, e voltou o seu rosto para o jornal.

"Impressionante..." Disse, em um tom beirando o surpreso, enquanto os seus olhos percorriam a extensão da matéria que lia. "Quer dizer que a família Kamiya sofreu outro assassinato?" Perguntou olhando-o.

Kenshin olhou-a com um ar obvio.

Ela olhou-o com mais contentamento. "Coitados... Parecem ser assombrados por algum tipo de maldição." Disse em um forçado lamento.

Kenshin suspirou em descrença. "Como se você se importasse." Retrucou.

Tomoe tentou conter o riso. "Você sabe que sim." Disse, enquanto levantava-se e com rápidos reflexos abraçou levemente Kenshin, colocando os seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Aqui diz que não sabem quem foi o feitor." Comentou, enquanto colocava o jornal em frente aos olhos do Kenshin. "Quem poderá ter sido?" Perguntou, enquanto seus olhos penetravam pelas poucas fotos publicadas.

Kenshin permaneceu imóvel por um tempo. "O que acha?" Perguntou em tom de obvio, enquanto levantava-se e desvencilhava-se do abraço de Tomoe. "Não há porque me perguntar isto, e você sabe muito bem disso..." Disse em tom controlado.

Tomoe o olhou com curiosidade. "Sim, é verdade."

Kenshin sorriu satisfeito. "Então," Começou a dizer, enquanto dava um passo até ficar frente a frente com Tomoe. "Nunca mais se atreva a fazer perguntas, ou suposições idiotas." Disse-lhe em seu ouvido, entre dentes trincados. "Entendeu?"

Tomoe apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Kenshin olhou-a e inspirou com desprezo, assim como seu olhar o fez sobre ela. "Excelente." Disse em baixo tom, enquanto movia-se em direção a porta.

Tomoe acompanhou-o com os olhos, sua respiração presa. Relaxou logo que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada. Seus olhos se concentraram novamente no jornal que se encontrava desprezado sobre a poltrona. Um largo sorriso instalou-se em seu rosto.

"Foi feito então..." Glorificou-se, insanamente abraçando o jornal.

* * *

Kaoru apressou-se a fechar o seu largo armário. Olhou para o grande espelho ao seu lado esquerdo, checando a sua roupa. "Ótimo." Disse, enquanto sorria e fazia últimos retoques. 

Um bater na porta a fez parar. "Entre." Comandou, rapidamente movimentando-se até a sua cama.

O abrir da porta revelou Aoshi, que entrou no quarto silenciosamente.

"Kaoru-san, vamos?" Perguntou, enquanto esticava uma das mãos para que ela pegasse. "Acho que está mais do que na hora que tudo se concretize."

Kaoru olhou para Aoshi com felicidade. "Ora se não!" Disse com entusiasmo, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, enquanto o seu riso ecoava pelo o quarto, como um misterioso soneto.

Aoshi sorriu ao ver uma certa vivacidade em seus olhos. Não sabia ao certo se aquilo que via era exatamente felicidade por seus planos. Mas, sabia que felicidade em seu bom termo, com de forma genuína, não poderia ser.

E o que ela falaria se ele contasse o que havia recentemente descoberto? Poderia ela simplesmente mudar os seus planos de vingança, e voltar a ser a mesma pessoa de antes? Ou a alma dela já havia sido corrompida o suficiente, para que nada de bom pudesse infiltra-se em seu machucado coração?

Kaoru percebeu algo diferente em Aoshi. Soltou a mão que ainda estava sobre a dele, e olhu-a intrigada. "Aoshi?" Chamou-o levemente.

Aoshi moveu seus olhos, até encontrar com os de Kaoru. "Sim?"

Kaoru respirou fundo, e com calma, sentou-se na beirada de sua cama. "Estou te achando um pouco estranho, pensativo demais." Disse, levantando as sobrancelhas em dúvida. "Você... Não está pensando em abandonar tudo não é?" Perguntou alarmada.

Aoshi inspirou calmamente e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Não." Respondeu-lhe, enquanto pegava uma das mãos de Kaoru. "Entenda que eu nunca a deixarei, ou irei contra você." Disse, tocando-lhe o rosto com um pouco de receio.

Kaoru sorriu fracamente, colocando a sua mão sobre a dele. "Eu sei, mas, você parecia distante há pouco tempo..." Explicou-lhe. "Eu pensei que algo estivesse errado, e talvez, não quisesse me falar..."

Aoshi olhou-a por alguns segundos sem nenhuma resposta. "Kaoru-san," Começou. "Devo lhe confessar que há sim algo a mais."

Kaoru levantou-se sobressaltada. "O que?" Perguntou, o olhando desentendida. "Como o que Aoshi?" Perguntou-lhe, enquanto tentava manter-se sobre controle.

Aoshi levantou-se e cautelosamente pegou o braço de Kaoru, silenciosamente pedindo para que ela se sentasse. "Acalme-se, por favor."

Kaoru fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, enquanto esforçava-se para acalmar-se. "Muito bem Aoshi." Disse, mais serena. "Diga-me o que há."

Aoshi permaneceu de pé em frente a Kaoru. "Enquanto eu fazia as necessárias pesquisas para que o plano se concretizasse, sem grande dificuldade, descobri algo extremamente relevante no assassinato da sua irmã." Disse, enquanto tentava escolher as melhores palavras para expor os próximos fatos. "Ou, como supomos, o seu." Aoshi disse, enquanto esperava por qualquer reação de Kaoru, que o levasse a crer que confessar tudo aquilo seria um grande erro.

Kaoru olhou-o sem surpresa. "Até agora não ouvi nada de excepcional." Disse. "Sabemos que ele queria me assassinar... Assim como ele fez com a minha Mãe, e quase com o meu Pai." Afirmou. As palavras de Aoshi ainda pareciam sem sentido em sua mente.

Aoshi balançou a cabeça discordando. "Não." Disse, mais cautelosamente. "O motivo e a forma que se foi dada esse assassinato foi extremamente distorcida." Parou por um instante. "O alvo não era você, e o motivo foi extremamente diferente do que imaginávamos."

Kaoru o olhou surpresa. "Motivo?" Perguntou com alarme. "E qual seria o verdadeiro motivo?"

Aoshi a fitou por um tempo. Deveria realmente lhe contar? _' Talvez eu não devesse lhe contar...' _Pensou, em meio ao olhar de esperança de Kaoru. _'Mas, se eu não contar...' _Parou, ao sentir as mãos de Kaoru agarrarem as suas.

"Vamos Aoshi, conte-me."

Aoshi balançou a cabeça positivamente. Continuou silencioso por um tempo, até decidir-se em suas palavras.

"A sua irmã foi a vítima de uma odiosa mulher traída." Disse lentamente, enquanto preocupava-se com a expressão de choque que havia se instalado no rosto de Kaoru.

"Sim, sua irmã e Kenshin Himura eram amantes." Confirmou, enquanto sentia Kaoru soltar de sua mão em puro choque. "A esposa dela, Tomoe, havia descoberto este caso, e em seu desespero, exigiu que Kenshin a matasse." Terminou, agachando-se em frente a Kaoru.

Kaoru levantou seus olhos, que antes fitavam com incredulidade o chão. "Então... Muita coisa muda..." Sussurrou, enquanto algumas lágrimas ousavam descer dos seus olhos.

Uma mão de Kaoru tornou-se um apertado punho. "Esse maldito..." Rosnou, sua voz tremula de raiva. "Como tudo muda com isso... É muito pior. Muito." Disse entre dentes serrados. "Eu sei exatamente o que fazer..." Disse rapidamente._'O mundo dá voltas. Inesperadas e disfarçadas.' _Kaoru pensou, enquanto seu plano se aprimorava a medida que sua raiva crescia._ 'Exatamente como as reminiscências de uma consciência assombrada.'_

Kaoru olhou para Aoshi que a fitava. "Acho que haverá uma certa mudança de planos." Disse secamente. "Uma grande mudança."

Aoshi continuou a encarar Kaoru por instantes, e virou o rosto para a sacada que se encontrava fechada._ 'Mas não é tudo Kaoru. Ainda há tantos segredos.'_

Mas, se ao menos ele pudesse contar-lhe tudo.

/ Continua /

* * *

Notas 2:

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi uma grande revelação? Alguém suspeitava de algo? Hum? Hum?


End file.
